


Wasn't worth pursuing

by blackbirdjeid



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 19:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11493000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbirdjeid/pseuds/blackbirdjeid
Summary: "Something happened to me on the job...it wasn't worth pursuing."Amanda Rollins was Patton's shiny good girl that he trained but something happened that changed her life forever. She moves to New York and works at the Manhattan Police Department in the Special Victims Unit. She is hiding something from her team besides what happened to her in Atlanta. How will the team react when they find out about the two things she is hiding from them? Will she ever gain the trust of her team back again?The timeline is off by a year. Amanda was raped by Patton about a year before it was said to have happened in the show.





	Wasn't worth pursuing

"Hey, is--uh, is Detective Rollins here?" Kim comes in asking for her sister with Jesse on her hip, who was tugging on her Aunt's shirt. 

Nick stood up with a smile on his face at seeing the baby in Kim's arms, "You must be Amanda's sister, whose's this?" He asks nodding to Jesse.  
  
"Kim and this here is Jesse," Kim tells him with a proud smile as Jesse's blue eyes look to Nick, the same blue eyes that Amanda had and suddenly there was no mistaken who's child was in Kim's arms.

"Amanda didn't tell me you had a kid," Nick said, wanting to cover his bases even though he knew by Jesse's blue eyes and a gut feeling that Jesse was not Kim's. 

Kim laughs softly, "Oh, she ain't mine. Where is Amanda? We were just going to pick up Mommy and take her to dinner, right Jesse?" The baby giggles and reaches out for Nick, clearly she wasn't shy around strangers like some babies are. Nick reached out and took Jesse into his arms. 

"She isn't here right now but why don't we order something for this cutie while we wait for Amanda?" Nick asks as he adjusts the baby on his hip. He grabs his phone from his pocket. "Chinese okay?"

A while later when the Chinese arrived and Nick had spooned out a small amount for the child and watched as Jesse used her hands, a mess starting to form on top of the table top that he would have to clean later but that was okay. He missed this age, the age when so much was new to them. When Zara was this age everything was an adventure and he proudly watched as she discovered how to do things for herself that she hadn't been able to do before.   
  
Kim is talking about their childhood and Nick is barely paying attention because the blue-eyed angel in front of him had stolen his attention. "So Amanda walks in - she's not even ten years old - she picks up a squirrel gun and says, "You touch my mama again, I'll blow your kneecaps off," Kim tells Nick happened to turn his attention to Kim for a moment to happen to hear what she had said, partly that is. 

"She hasn't really changed," Nick said as Jesse reaches across the table from her spot on Nick's lap to try and grab the cup that Nick in front of her that was his coffee. "No, you can't have that." His instinct to gently move Jesse's hands from trying to grab the cup of coffee that would burn her tiny little hands.

Amanda walks in, she had just gotten back from a meeting having this need to talk to the group instead of going out to gamble like she really wanted to do. Her eyes see Jesse in Nick's lap and all she wants to do is crawl back into a corner, to leave before anyone sees her but it was too late because Jesse had turned her tiny head to look at her Aunt only to see the one that gave her life. "Ma! Ma! Ma!" the child cries out, wiggling to try and get off of Nick's lap now, food forgotten now that Mommy was there. "Kim, what the hell are you doing here?" Amanda asks as she took the steps to be closer to her child. Nick lifting Jesse up to hand off the child so that Jesse doesn't clock her head on the table in the wiggle to get away from him to go toddle off to her mother. The mother quickly put Jesse on her hip before giving her a small kiss to the head. "How's my princess?" she asks, ignoring Nick's eyes on her at the moment.

"We were comin to get you for some dinner but Officer Amaro offered us dinner here while we wait for you instead," Kim answers from her seat, not shrinking back at the glare that her sister was giving her.

"You decide to take my daughter out of the house? Where is Bree?" Amanda asks with worry, Bree wouldn't leave Jesse alone even if Kim was there without asking, not unless something was wrong.

"She had to get to the hospital, her grandpa had fallen and she couldn't take Jesse with her to the hospital so I offered to watch her until you got home," Kim explains as if it was okay for her to have Jesse with her without Amanda being around.

"Jesse is cute," Nick tells Amanda deciding it was best to butt in before Amanda decides it was time to yell at her sister for something that seemed completely innocent. "She has your eyes." he had masked the hurt that he was feeling for her not telling him.

"She is adorable," Amanda nods with a smile of pride on her face. "Ma," Jesse lays her head on her mother's shoulder then.

Nick agreement to Amanda's statement, the only other baby that he had opening said that the child was adorable and meant it would be Zara, Zara had been a cutie as well. She had this little head filled with hair, big brown eyes, and a button nose making her just the perfect baby Nick had seen.

"Our pizza delivery rapist struck again. He switched to the West Side. Our vic is on her way to St.Luke's. Who's up?" Cragen walks out of his office, eyes travel to Amanda holding the baby in her arms and he nods. _Seems like Jesse decided she wanted to see her mother's work._

"Uh, I'll call Liv, have her meet me." Nick butts in before Amanda could say that she was in. 

"No, no. I mean, it's okay," Amanda tells the group. "I'm--I'm good to go." She turns to Kim and reluctantly hands over her daughter to Kim. "Uh, you head home.I've got a DVR now, so I'll call you on my way back." She watches as her sister nods her head.

"We'll make sure your sister and Jesse get a lift to your place," Cragen said, reassuring the mother that Kim would be going home and he would make sure of it.

"Thank you, Captain," The mother said before leaning in and giving Jesse a kiss to the head before turning to Nick. "Ready to go?" Nick nods his head and follows the blonde out, his mind replaying what just happened.  _Cragen knew Jesse's name? He knew about Amanda's kid but didn't tell us?_  He was offended, to say the least, he had thought that they were starting to have a good friendship but clearly, he was wrong. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this written for at least three months but am just now posting it because I am unsure that I will ever make this into anything (multi-chapter story) like I was wanting to do. I might make more chapters or one-shots set in this verse but I am not sure, let me know what you think of this and if I should do more or not.


End file.
